OriginalCharacter Wars 2009:Battle of A Billion2
by Kincin The Great
Summary: Many have entered,One shall win!Over 15 brave Original Characters have entered,from stories all over Fanfiction.And here is a twist,its up to you the fans to vote for the winner.Read the story now,then check the poll on my homepage. You decide the winner!
1. FIRST CHAPTER

**Here is the first chapter and I already have six characters. This is going to be great! AND NO MORE ENTRIES, IM DONE FOR NOW**

_**DISCLAIMER: in the guidelines it said no entry stories for #5 of the November 08 Guidelines. To clear this up I have to write down that this is just a story, not a contest for any prize or money. Also that this is not entry people are just emailing me ideas for borrowed characters. And no real, legible, personal information was sent to me.**_

DISCLAIMER: Only 3 characters belong to me, the rest belong to hard working authors!

**CHAPTER ONE: SUMMON THE CONTESTANTS **

"SUMMON THE PLAYERS, ITS TIME WE BEGIN"

_**It was a normal day, which is weird, when do we have normal days. THERE'S SOME THING WRONG HERE. Karl was sitting next to Krystal on the couch. On the television was the iron giant. Krystal turned to Karl and said…**_

"Its good you have been home these last few months."

"Hey babe, I'll always be here for you" said Karl

He patted her stomach

"I'll be there for them as well"

Krystal was due to have twin daughters very soon **(I'll explain that later)**

"You know how much I love you, I would never leave your side" Karl smiled as he said this.

_**He turned to kiss her, as he was puckering up…**_

**ZAPPPP!!!**

_**He was gone in a cloud of smoke! As if he was just kidnapped!**_

_**Some where in Transylvania, a sound a squeaking and squawking came from one of the castles?**_

" What happen to the stupid saxophone now"

_**Roger was desperately trying to play his saxophone after a mid night snack. He checked the reed (bottom wooden part of mouth piece) it was covered in dry blood**_

" I should have not had that snack before I began."

He grabbed his cane poking at the red jewel it was just so sparkly. He decided to go out for a flight; he jumped from the castle window baring his fangs. His red and white fur flowing in the wind, he loved be a vampire until…

**ZAP!!!**

"_**Zhan Fray the Shadow rouge, the traitor of society". He read the headline of the newspaper slandering him.**_

"I had made a mistake, but this is a true punishment. No matter how hard I try I may never clear my name. I wish I could go to a place where no one judged me, where some one saw the good in me"

_**He put down the paper just as he seemed to be lifted into thin air.**_

**ZAP!!!**

**In London a robbery was going on**

" Bentley, are in position?" Sly asked.

"Every one is in check Sly, Cody are you in the air vent" Bentley said.

(Muffled) " I'm position, AH, AH, ACHOO!!! It's dusty in here"

Cody Brown was the newest member of the Cooper Gang; they were trying to steal a priceless artifact from a London museum.

"Okay Cody, drop out of the vent and into the jade egg exhibit". Said Bentley

"Okay I'm looking at the egg" Said Cody.

"Sly disarmed the alarms, its safe to take it"

Cody reached into the class case to get when he disappeared

**ZAP!!!**

"Cody, Do you copy? CODY WHERE ARE YOU?

**Melody Faith Fox was trying to get a cookie from a cookie jar. But this is special, she was up stairs in her room, the cookie jar was five blacks away, and it was imported French cookies, and it belonged to Rouge. IT'S STEALING FROM A THIEF**

"Don't forget to tell how I'm staling the cookies from my room"

**Right! She's using ****psycho kinesis (IM CALLING IT P.K. CASE IT IS A PAIN IN A BUT TO SPELL!!!) Yeah so using he P.K. she is making the cookies come to her. Of course when rouge came in to here house she was mad to see floating cookies with a red aura. She flew out of the window and towards melody's house.**

"I caught you Melody, THESE ARE MY COOKIES!!!"

**As she was about to face the wrath of a hungry bat she disappeared!**

_**ZAP!!!**_

"At least she didn't take my cookies," said rouge.

_**Zap!!!**_

_**They were transported also. And now rouge is cursing, we better move on to the next person.**_

"_I ONLY HAVE ENOUGH POWER FOR FIVE PEOPLE, SUMMON THE REST DURING CHAPTER THREE"_

_**Suddenly in a flash of light all of everybody appeared in some auditorium. Of course some ended up in weird ways. Karl was teleported in a kissing pose, and Cody was about to grab the jade egg. Instead Cody was grabbing Karl's tail and Karl was smooching him. Roger who was flying in mid air when teleported ended up flying into the wall. And Zhan Fray was being pelted in the head by falling cookies; well melody was hanging off a chandelier on the ceiling. Then a loud voice was heard that silenced all of them**_

"_SILENCE"_

"Where are we" said Karl

_"I AM THE GMC_

"Sorry, but I drive a Hyundai" Said Cody

_"NO, I AM THE GRAND MASTER OF CEREMONIES"_

"Okay, Why did you summon us here, I was busy stealing!" yelled Melody

"These cookies are delicious, BUT HURT SO BAD" yelled Zhan Fray munching on the cookies falling on his head.

_"EACH OF YOU HAVE BENN QUALIFIED FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER AWARDS"_

"So we won an award," said roger

_"ONLY ONE PERSON CAN WIN, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR IT"_

"What's an Original Character" Said melody

_"IT MEANS THAT YOU BELONG TO A WRITER ON FANFICTION. NET, AND THAT WRITER DICTATES WHAT YOU DO"_

"Funny, so you mean we are not real," said Karl

_"YOU ARE REAL, YOU LIVE IN THE HEARTS OF WRITERS AND READERS EVERYWHERE."_

"That was beautiful" Said melody

"Sounds like some thing some cheesy 14 year old would say" Said Karl

_"MY ASSISTANTS WILL ESCORT YOU AROUND THE MANSION"_

**_All of sudden a R.O.B came into the room, and directed everyone around the mansion. It seem normal, hallways, doors, fancy rooms, relaxation rooms, it was just basically huge. Then the contestants were led into a high tech room called the battle room_**

_"LETS BEGIN"_

**_The huge computer screen behind them began buzzing, then a figure appeared on the screen_**

_"THE FIRST FIGHTER IS… GREKOY'S ROGER VIXEN_

**_Roger stepped onto the floating square platform in front of them. Here is the file for ROGER VIXEN_**

**_Name: Roger  
Last name: Vixen_**

**__**

Race: male vixen/vampire

Age: 20

Special weapons: black staff with red jewel inside it. It can blast out cosmic energy. If it hit the opponent he or she become paralyze or float, depending the atmosphere.

Special powers: see in the dark, walk on walls, turn his tail into steel, and he's a telepath

Description: red/white fur with brown ears/patch over his green eyes. He wears a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt, grey pants with black line on the side, and black shoes. Roger plays the saxophone and the piano. His staff can also creates force field. Other then that he can grow his claws to the length of a dog.

Story first used in: none

**_Category: I have no idea_**

_"ROGER WILL BE FIGHTING…082 MARTIAN SCOUT'S ZHAN FRAY_

**_Zhan joins roger on the platform and here is the profile for Zhan Fray_**

**_Name: Zhan Fray_**

**__**

Species: cheetah (male)

Age: 22

Special Weapons: wrist launcher with soporific(sleep) darts, explosive darts, grapple line, and poisonous darts, a pop-out combat staff, crossbow, and six daggers

Special Abilities: Kung Fu Master of the Cheetah style, enhanced speed

Description: Fray was once a master of the Jade Palace, but after the betrayal of his only friend, Tigress, he ran away and became an apprentice and bounty hunter of Rollo Kio, the leader of the Society of Shadows. Fray learned just about everything from Kio and become the greatest fighter in the Society of Shadows, but after a mission to bring Tigress to the Valley of Shadows ends with Kio betraying Fray, Fray realizes he had made a terrible mistake, so he teamed up with the Dragon Warrior to rescue Tigress and stop Kio. Fray was known as the Shadow Rogue after that, the Traitor of the Society.

Story First Used In: I Thought we were Friends

**_Category: Kung Fu Panda_**

_"LETS ROCK"_

_**The platform rose to the sky as the two were transported**_

**_The two reappeared on a roof of a huge castle_**

_"FIGHT"_

**_Zhan started with 3 of his 6 daggers, he hurled them and ran in for a dash punch. But roger pulled his cape over his body, it reflected each dagger. He countered with a sliding kick to the face. Zhan used his grapple cannon on his wrist multi tool, he then launched Roger into the air, and he then pulled him in for a hard punch_**

"You fight well" Said Zhan

"Well I have an advantage over you" Said roger

_**The sun went down and the dark swiftly came, it powered up Roger, causing his fangs to grow, his nails to sharpen, and his eyes to glow red. His staff appeared by his side. He then flew at Zhan slashing through his clothes wildly. Zhan knocked him back, he then waited for roger to charge again, and when he did, Zhan then shot a ****soporific (sleep) dart. Roger slowly came to a stop and fell asleep at Zhan's feet. Zhan kicked him over the edge but roger was able to grab it at the last second. Zhan then shot missiles at the edge, sending heat and crumbling tiles at Roger. Roger summoned his staff and threw it in the air **_

"ENVIRONMENT ATTACK" He yelled

**A beam of dark ness hit Zhan causing him to freeze. Roger flew up onto the castle and then pushed Zhan over. Zhan was able to fire the grapple hook and pulled roger over with him. He then reached for his 4th dagger**

"It's not a steak but it will work," said Zhan

**_He_ _threw it piercing Roger in the heart causing him to burn up,_**

* * *

FATALITY

**_What the crap! who let scopion im my writting studio_**

_GET OVER HERE_

**_'No!_**

___GET OVER HERE_

___****__NO!_

* * *

_"Zhan Fray Fatalities are not liked" said the loud booming voice_

**He was lowered down on the platform as it lowerd from the ceiling**

"Sorry, I thought that only wood steaks killed vampires" said Zhan Fray

**Karl jumped in and stopped the argument**

"lets stop with the vampire thing before this ends like twilight"

"I LIKED THAT BOOK" said Melody

"Your Eight, your opinion doesn't matter" Karl burned her back

"Hey can we focused of the fact that i just killed some fox dude,"

**Zhan was sweeping the ashes into a jar**

_"Karl turn into an angel and revive him"_

**"OH NO! He mentioned the angel thing! Why do they always mention the angel thing, now we have to sit through this whole lecture thing"**

"OKAY LETS GET SOME THINGS STRAIGHT"

1. I'm not an angel!

not dead... for now!

3. Sprouting angel wings, transforming white and gold, and emitting a holy energy does not make me an angel!

"Okay, then what are you" Said cody

"Im the _SPRIT DETECTIVE"_ Said Karl

**He flashed his badge he got from heaven**

" Its my job to restore order between heaven, hell ,nirvana ,and Earth."

"Wait isn't heaven and nirvana the same thing" said Zhan

"No the band, its my job to keep them together"

* * *

Karl pulls a gituar out of no where and plays the begging of " Smells Like Teen Sprit"

Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
Its fun to lose  
And to pretend  
Shes overboard  
Myself assured  
I know I know  
A dirty word

Hello (x 16)

With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yea

Im worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello (x 16)

With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yea

And I forget  
Just what it takes  
And yet I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
Its hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello (x 16)

With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yea

* * *

" Congrats, you just made this a songfic" said Cody

"It was unplanned, but enjoyable" Said Karl

**MORE LIKE A THRILLER**

**"**I'm going to sing Mike Jackson now right" Karl said bravely (he died today of a cardiac arest june 25 2009)

**Every one does the cool thriller zombie dance**

* * *

1st verse( KARL)  
Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
Youre paralyzed

Chorus( EVERYONE)  
cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

2nd verse  
You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind  
Youre out of time

Chorus  
cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Bridge  
Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
Theres no escapin the jaws of the alien this time  
(theyre open wide)  
This is the end of your life

3rd verse  
Theyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see

Chorus  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

(rap performed by Zhan Fray)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

(into maniacal laugh, in deep echo)

* * *

**NO MORE SINGING I'M NOT ALLOWING IT.**

_"Are you going to save roger or not"_

"Fine, but if you call me an angel I will change my mind"

**After 10 minutes and issues with vampire bats roger was back to life..well unlife (VAMPIRE)**

"_Each of you must return to your rooms and rest, tonight sleep likes geases but tomorrow fly like eagles"_

"GMC, That makes no sence to our current situation" Said melody

_"Where's the beef"_

"Still wrong" Said Karl

_"This is best stuff on Earth"_

_"_Snapple Lady" Said Roger

* * *

_**This chapter took long because I had 1 final 2 regents and 1 french proficiency exam, but I'm done with school. I will try to do 2 chapters a week and add 5-10 people each chapter. I never counted how many writters sent me some thing. So thanks to all of them and also...**_

**"GET OVER HERE"**

**_"LEAVE ME ALONE SCORPION ...I'LL CALL BATMAN"_**

**"NO"**

**_POW!BOOM!BANG! SLAP!_**

"GO BATARANG"

**_STAB!_**

**_"GEE WILIKERS BATMAN THANKS!"_**

"ANY TIME KINCIN"


	2. AN IMPORTANT REMINDER

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NEWS BULLITEN FROM KINCIN THE GREAT**

**Dear writers, contestants, and fans out there!**

**It has come to my attention that no one probably notice the update on my stories, so i thought that maybe i would make a chapter to inform you on some new changes. In order to make things fair i have left the winner up to you. You have to vote for the winner of each match. The sad point is that i had only four votes. So the options are stuck in a dead heat. So if you want to see your character to win you have to vote. And do what ever you can, put things on your homepage, get anyone you can to vote. The more votes i get the sooner i update, tohe more frequent i update, AND THE SOONER WE HAVE OUR WINNER.**

**THE POWER IS NOW YOURS**

**DOES YOUR CHRACTER HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my door is locked and scorpion cant get in, batman is on speedial,and this time I'm going to add all remaining characters. Plus include a never before seen part of the first chapter, with drunken goodness. Now I also have to apologise to some people for some misuse of character. That last chapter even if it took 50 years to update, was rushed. Like some people lost faith in me and thought I would never update. And one more thing, please leave suggestions on setting for environments for fights.**

* * *

AND SERIOUSLY NO MORE CHARACTERS ALL SPOTS TAKEN! IM DONE, AND IF YOU SEND ME ANYMORE YOU WILL BE REJECTED!

**And also please vote on the polls**

**No seriously**

**I mean it**

**Vote now**

**Now on to the story**

**Its down there**

**Keep going**

**Right here almost**

**Okay here it is**

**The Originals walked into the auditorium, awaiting what might happen today.**

" I hope that you all had a good sleep, wait where is roger and Karl"

**Meanwhile in dorm #7**

"Roger, get up we're late! Get up! WAKE THE F**K UP!" yelled Karl

_(Karl's inner thoughts) _

_Okay, lets think! I'm partly hung over, we are both late, and this guy is a nocturnal creature of the night_

**Flash Back of Last Night**

"So Roger as stupid as this sounds, WE'RE DORM MATES" said Karl"

" WAHOO" yelled Roger

"Lets get a good night sleep" said Karl

**Responsible**

"Are you kidding me:

1. "I'm 20, I'm supposed to be out partying"

2. "I'm a nocturnal creature of the night"

3."I have just been brought back to life, this would be my first party EVER!"

4. "What kind of loser baby goes to bed 12:00"

5. "I'M SO BOARD I CANT THINK OF A 5TH REASON"

"Listen I'm older then you so I'm taking charge" said Mr. Responsible

"Your older, by 6 years Karl. Fine no party, but maybe a late night movie and a dink here or there"

"We can use the unlimited minibar and watch movies on demand, Oh look Roger its your favorite movie Twilight"

**Irresponsible**

"Shut up"

" Make me, or would you rather watch The Little Vampire"

"Its on!"

**One VERY MANLY PILLOW FIGHT Later**

"I'm thirsty" said Roger

"Well I'm a licenced bartender, and there is a loaded minibar" said Karl

"WAHOO, FREE DRINKS, I'LL TAKE THE..." Roger was rudely interrupted

"let me guess, you want the Bloody Mary" said Karl

"Oh, your going down"

**Another VERY MANLY PILLOW FIGHT Later**

" I'm so tired" said Karl

"What your done already" said Roger

"If I was your age you'll be toast"

" So are you going to make me a drink or not"

"Fine give me 10 minutes"

**9 minutes and 59 seconds later. Karl handed Roger a very dark red drink.**

" Are you still mocking me, I mean this looks almost like plasma" said an untrustfull Roger

" Drink it, youll like it

_Slurppp_ " Its good it taste almost real"

"It supposed too, I used it in a previous attack mission in Korea"

" Let me guess you were attacked by WereWolves'

" Yeah, the hoard was so bad that they called us in. I lost half of my team that day"

"Wolves suck!"

" Yeah!"

**Some where in the middle east**

"Vampires suck!"

"Yeah and Bandicoots Too!"

**Back in the mansion, and 7 or 8 drinks later**

"Roger, I got an Idea..." said a drunken Karl

" What..." said drunken Roger

"We could like... maxican"

"What...wait its Mexican"

" We could like have...A Mexican fast food franchise"

" Awesome"

" We could call It Taco Bell"

' it exist already"

" What...were we talking about"

**End Flash Back**

" Alright I'm awake'

"Good...Where is your shirt?"

"We used them to put out the fire from the lamp."

"Right we cooked taco's"

**The two finally made there way to the auditorium**

"Lets summon the rest of the heroes now that every one is here"

* * *

" I chop and chop and chop and chop, AND STILL NO PANCAKES"

**Benjamin was always on fire wood duty. Only cause he could chop down trees with the black crystal blade. But when he returned everyone had eaten all the pancakes. But he had a plan to get to that sweet syrupy goodness.**

" ITS PLATINUM TIME"

**In a flash of dark light the crystals in his sword sent him energy to make him Super Platinum Benjamin. He was able to cut down and size the trees into logs in five seconds. Then his super charged body flew back to the house.**

" Yes the last cake is mine, all mine"

**_Zap_****_._**

**He was gone. And he left the pancake on the counter. Crunch then walked in to the kitchen**

" Yeah! The Last Pancake Is Mine Sucka"

* * *

"Target Sighted"

Axe bandicoot was tuff as steel, in fact after a deadly accident he was reduced to a cyborg bandicoot. But hay that didn't stop him, it just made one Badas* mercenary killing machine. He was more bullet proof than 50 cent.

"Mudkip,Mudkip!" said a Mudkip

"So I heard you don't like Mudkip's" said Ash

" I do" Said Brock

"Mudkip,Mudkip!" said a Mudkip

"So I heard you don't like Mudkip's" said Ash

" I do" Said Brock

"Mudkip,Mudkip!" said a Mudkip

"So I heard you don't like Mudkip's" said Ash

" I do" Said Brock

**Axe was board of this poke-crap, he got his dual lazer pistols and prepared to kill.**

**"**I hate mudkips"

**Zap**

**he was gone before he could pull the trigger**

* * *

"Eliminate them! Get them all!"

**Doctor Eggman was furious this time, at every corner he was trapped, always foiled. His usual problem was sonic but this hedgehog was stronger. He was like a werehog only on steroids.**

"Doctor, the hedgehog is out side the control room" said E-Alpha

**In a huge explosion the door was blasted open, and a black hedgehog rushed in**

" You need to make those robots less explosive, It makes it easier to open doors" said shade

" I was waiting for you Shade, Prepare to meet your..." Said Eggman

" Can we quit the banter and get to the part where you summon a giant robot, then I blow it up. I got a date to night" Shade interrupted him

" The only party your going to is your own funeral"

**Cricket,Cricket**

"That was just stupid, Eggman" said shade

" Your mom is stupid" said eggman

**BOO, you suck, a rock is more funny**

" Face my super egg-bot 3000" said eggman

**Yeah a giant robot, egg shaped, bad mustache, and a chest with a huge lazer. Of course egg man was to slow for shade and missed him by a mile, shooting a giant hole in the floor. Shade did a super jump and Chaos speared the robot's chest lazer, going throug it,**

" Hah I win" said Eggman

" What? I blew stopped your ro....BOMB!"

**He looked at the hole in the robot and saw THAT THERE WAS A HIDDEN TIMER CONNECTED TO AN ATOMIC BOMB!**

" Your crazy eggman, we both cant escape an atomic bomb in 10 seconds"

"I 'm a decoy robot"

**His head popped off and a spring shoot out of his neck **

" Only five seconds, I Lost Its the end"

**3,2,1**

**ZAP**

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!**

**He was transported before the bomb went off, I'm not going to let a good guy die!**

* * *

" Aw man I'm going to beat the high score"

**Alexa was playing Zombie assassin 6 on her Game Girl Superior, and sitting beside her was her demon Luce. Of course she did not see the kid dressed in black with a pizza face, Im seriously his face was like extra pepperoni. Anyway he climbed in through the window and started taking stuff from her underwear drawer**

" Ahhh, Alexa..."

" Not now luce I need one-thousand more points"

" But"

" Just give me five minutes"

**Five Minutes Later**

" YES NEW HIGH SCORE, now what did you want to tell me"

" Yeah that nerd/ pervert dude just stole your underwear"

" WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!"

" You didn't tell me too"

**So they go chasing him in the streets and corner him. Then Alexa gets mad and summons an 8th feet tall scythe. **

" I HATE NERDS AND I HATE PERVERTS, YOUR DEAD"

**ZAP**

**Both Alexa and Luce were gone. Leaving the pervert with her underwhere.**

" Yeah, Go Me! Im going to play dungenos and dragons"

**Zap**

**The underwear was teleported also**

" Aw man"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls gather around. I am Flail A wizard, and a skilled one. Now that I don't have to worry about that pain of a mask Lava Lava, or volcanoes I can preform for you"

**Flail was a wizard, and he was a skilled one too. He was held under control by nina, and forced like a slave by lava lava. He was lost his home and His brother, but in the end he was saved by the crash gang. For the moment he lives on the island with his friends, he also likes preforming for people.**

" I can Pull rabbit out of a hat" said Flail

**Oh its a bunny, that's been done**

" I can pull a tiger out of a hat"

**Where's Sigfried and Roy when you Need them**

"Hey Kincin"

**What**

" Shut up!"

" I can Pull my self out of a hat"

**Okay that was cool**

" I can summon things from thin air"

**Like what**

"Falling Money"

**Money IS FALLING FROM THE SKY**

"Now that everyone has had a rich experience I will make myself disappear"

**More puns, this is the last time I type a 2:25 in the morning**

" 3, 2.5, 2.25, 1"

**Zap **

**He was gone, and the crowd went wild**

* * *

" Okay, are you sure I'm holding this right" said Crunch

" Yeah! So just throw it" said Tyree

**Thyree was trying to show Crunch how to throw a boomerang, only thing they were her special SPIKED boomerangs**

" Wow look at it fly" said crunch

**But they heard something in the forest behind them**

" IM COMING PANCAKES I'M COMING" said Super Platinum Benjamin

**He flew by blinding Crunch**

" I cant see sucka!"

" Crunch, the boomerang is coming"

" Look out Tyree"

**Zap!**

**She was gone, and dodged the boomerang, but it hit Crunch instead**

"Ow...Im going home to eat pancakes!"

**As you previously remember**

" Yes the last cake is mine, all mine"

**_Zap_****_._**

**He was gone. And he left the pancake on the counter. Crunch then walked in to the kitchen**

" Yeah! The Last Pancake Is Mine Sucka"

* * *

" Lights, camera, action"

Mayne Murasso was a famous, yet infamous director. His new movie was starring Crash and Coco, but he had to make a fuss of every detail like the overtempered chimp he is.

" CUT! CUT!" Mayne

" Whats wrong now" said Crash

" Your lacking emotion. You have just been zapped by a ray evolving you in to a mutant. I want to see that feeling of confusion, yet anger, pride, sorrow" said Mayne

" Well you don't have to worry about the confusion part, he's always confused" said Coco

**You have just gotten burned! Coco left to get coffee**

" You know maybe I need a better hero for an actor. LIKE MARIO" said Mayne

" WHAT! I'M THE ONE WHO WAS MUTATED, I THE ONE THAT HAVE LIVED THIS EXPERIENCE" yelled Crash

" Your right, besides it would be hard to get Mario at this time." said Mayne

" I give up, I QUIT" said crash

" Fine but when you come back I wont be here. You wont last 10 minutes" said Mayne

**ZAP**

**9 minutes and 59 later**

" Okay I'm back, hey Mayne where did you go?

" I'm drinking his coffee"

* * *

" I've got it the cure, the cure for Cancer" said Bret

_" good _

_Bret, good! you've done good"_

**Bret was a famous medicine man. He could be cure any disease...If it wasn't for his problem. Bret is a schizophrenic, which often made him hear voices. He had some friends but not too many, most people thought he was crazy and were weird out by him hearing voices.**

" Think of the lives that could be saved" said Bret

_" But why help them, they ridiculed you, made fun of you."_

" I dont care, Kindness is only one way" said Bret

_"_ _Wimp"_

_" _Shut Up"

_" Ohhhh, Make Us!_

"I cant that would make fight myself"

_" Well that's because your a loser baby and....Wait"_

" What is it"

"_There's a disturbance in the force"_

"What!"

" As if millions of people cried out in terror, and then were silent"

" That's it! No more star wars before bed"

**But I Like The Phantom Menace**

_" No! Bret you are about embark on some thing of great significance" _

" I just cured cancer WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT

**ZAP**

* * *

" Dang! I ran out of ink again"

**Birby6 was a human! ****No a goomba! He was a human who was turned into a goomba who goes on amazingly awesome adventures. And then writes them down to share with others!**

"Well there was this one time with Larry the plant king"

**Yeah and his army of pirana plant guards **

" I almost lost it on that one"

**So what are you working on now Birby**

" I was with some of my friends the other day"

**Yeah!!!**

" And have you ever played animal crossing"

**I like where this is going**

"So Im going to have a new crossover story"

**To bad your not going to have time to work on it now**

" WHAT"

**ZAP!!!**

* * *

**Cunning was at a demolition derby, he liked extreme van racing, cause he could drive and smash stuff at the same time**

_And Cunning comes around the corner taking the lead_

" What did you think, that i would lose"

**He bumps into the van next to him but it amazingly lights on FIRE**

" CRAPZILLA"

**And its heading for the Innocent bystanders in the stands.**

" ULTIMATE CRAPS"

**Cunning jumps out of his van and literally picks up the etire stands filled wit over 1000 people and then saves the other driver before his car explodes, But loses the competition**

"Man why does being a super hero mess up my competitions, why cant i do both at the same time"

**Ok**

**ZAP**

* * *

**Dandelion was lifting weights as his usal routine**

" 99,100,101,102"

**Dandelion lifts weight everyday so he can be come stronger the mario**

" And Bag me some ladies"

**Isnt that why everyone becomes a hero**

" Now for some fighting practice, too bad I didnt make it in brawl"

**Well heres your chance**

**Zap**

* * *

" Im too late"

**Constable Cooper examined the body, it was cold, life less, and dead by a slow and painful poison**

**" **Masquerade, come out with your hands up" said cooper

"It is easy to take a life consible, but i dont want to take yours" said masquerade

**Masquerade was a cold murderer, she new the body's week point and how to kill in the most painful way possible.**

"Look lady, your death toll is going no where"

" Funny Constable, who's going to catch me"

**He tried to run up and cuff her but she was transported**

**ZAP**

" She's gone, again! Man being a criminal was easier then catching them"

* * *

"GAME"

**Spikes the hedge hog was playing smash bros as sonic.**

" This game lacks details, sonic has better moves then that"

**The only good part is his final smash**

" He's good all around"

**No he's not**

"Yes he is"

**No he's not**

"Yes he is"

**No he's not**

"Yes he is"

**Ugh, this chapter is taking too long, you wanna play a live SSB tounament**

**"**Why Not"

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the mansion**

_"LETS ROCK"_

**_OKAY READERS, ITS THAT TIME AGAIN. ONE SICK BATTLE WHERE TWO WILL ENTER AND ONLY ONE WILL RETURN_**

TONIGHTS FIRST VICTIM, I MEAN CONTESTANT IS

THE GOOD THIEF'S

**_CODY BROWN_**

* * *

OC name: Cody Brown  
race: Wolf (Anthro)  
Nationality: London UK  
Age:28  
Special Weapons:WWII Hurricane II Fighter plane. (Has a Proppeller) 306 mm cannon 5mm daul heavey machine gun.  
Special Powers: Can easily doge a heatseeking missle and make it hit the other guy.

Description Cody's father was a RAF capitain in vietnam who was sot out of the sky by a MIG Fighter Jet. After he turned 18 he clibed into his first bird and fell in love with flying. At 22 he joined the RAF himself and when the drill sargent told him to get in a jet he refused and climbed into A WWII Buffollo and prooceeded to blow everyone out of the sky in combat. At age 23 he found that slamming the brakes on a propeller engine can make a heat seeking missle over shoot your plane in somehow redirect it to the nearest enemy. As it turns out new isn't allways better. After serving his term he was knighted by the queen and went into a state of maddness. However after meeting the Cooper Gang he began Stealing from top criminals all over London. And from getting shot down a couple of times he was made a honrary commando. Therefor he is both versitile on land and in air combat. He also knows Bruce Lee's Fighting Style Jeet Kune Do and is farliy good with nunchucks. His maddness eventually went away and he's actually a pretty nice and fairly rich man.

* * *

V.S.

MELODY FAITH THE FOX'S

**_MELODY FAITH_**

* * *

Name: Melody Faith

Race: Fox

Age: Currently 8, actually 3

Special weapons: Oracion, a sword with a red stripe down the blade and has the Dragon Script 'Hope Faith Destiny' down the stripe. It can only be used by her blood.

Special powers: Tele/psychokinesis, which has a red colour

Description: A green/gold fox with crimson red eyes and two tails, has three frills, long side hair, a large Sonic-like hairstyle which is tied with a large red restraint [which acts as a power inhibitor]. She wears white gloves with black wristbands, a mid-riff red top, blue pants which cover her socks, red shoes with white straps and a golden square buckle. She HAS TO wear a necklace with the shard of an emerald [green Chaos Emerald if you allow] or she WILL die within 12 hours. Sorry about the length!

Story first used in: "Sonic X: Shard Saga"

Category: Games, Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

_" TWO FIGHTERS, ONE VICTOR. WELCOME TO THE STAGE OF HISTORY "_

**The two were transported to a on the deck of a battle ship in sea flying through the air....Wait wheres cody... whats that buzzing sound**

"breaker breaker do you copy, going in for an attack" said cody

" Aw crap" said melody

**Cody HIJACKED ONE OF THE TWIN PROPELLER PLANES ON DECK. HOW DID HE DO THAT!!! OH NO**

**Emergency flash back**

* * *

**Flash Back**

" Listen next week is when they combined into teams for a two on two battle, and I can help you in your next battle, but later you scratch my back"

"Whats Your big help any way" said cody

" Its a key to a biplane in the next event"

"How do you know about the next event" said cody

" I have my ways, take the key, and remember i'll be watching

**End Flash Back**

* * *

_RTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

" AHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Melody was tryin to run for cover, because cody had opened fire with his machine gun**

" Okay i got to think, wait whats that... THATS PERFECT" said melody

" I dont know what your laughing about but your going down" cody

**Cody landed a shot on her arm while she was running**

_DAMAGE LEVEL INCREASE BY THIRTY PERCENT_

**Luckily for melody the thing she was running to was one of the ships AA's (Not a bra size, a turret for shooting down planes)**

**The battle was on just like that. Cody was able to dodge the exploding bullets **

"Common, Guns two and three activate" said melody

**The cannons on the front of the the ship started turning twords the plane.**

" Enemy fie from the rear droping altitude"

**He flew down low sending a torpedo in to the side of the ship**

**BOOM**

" That wont work on my ship"

**Melody used telekinesis to patch up the hole and raise the ship. Then she grabbed codys ship with her powers causing it to glow red**

" You cant move ive got you" said melody

" But do you want to have me" said cody

**Cody blasted the speakers to play barbie girl**

_IM A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, ITS FANTASTIC THINGS ARE PLASTIC_

_" _Its so distracting" said melody

**She lost consentration and let him go**

**"**THAT'S IT FIRE THE HEAT-SEEKER" said melody

**The huge missile came towards cody. Quickly he hit the overdrive and got out of there, but the missle was two good and did not let him go. so he did the only thing he could, he shut down the plane, making the missile miss him. And then it flew to the next heat source, melody!**

" AHHHHHHHH" yelled melody

**KABOOOM**

**The explosion blew up the entire ship sending remains of it falling from the sky**

" Thats game, right" said cody

**Its not over yet, melody came flying towards her like a cannon ball wielding her Oracion. She used her psychokinesis to make a shield around herself and the blast sent her skyward. She broke the glass and and stabbed the plane controls, causing it to fly up out of the arena. She jumped off as if flew out of bounds taking cody with it.**

" Thats game" said melody as she drifted down towards the water

* * *

**_GAME!_**

_WINNER MELODY FAITH_

**The two were brought back to the mansion... when all off the sudden they heard screaming! people were falling from the sky**

_" NOW THAT ALL THE CONTESTANTS ARE HERE WE CAN REALLY BEGIN THE FIGHTING_" SAID THE GMC

**But that will have to wait till next chapter**

* * *

**Some thing is wrong here, who was that talking to cody. How did he know a bout the next arena. I think some thing is going on As if some one is trying to take over my.... I mean our story. But that will have to wait, besides I think my pizza is burning in the oven.**

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW**

**AND I need Ten words for 5000 words so here**


End file.
